ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's A Hero's Life
It's A Hero's Life is the third episode of Ben 10: Unlocked. Story Ben is being interviewed by Clyde Alcovern, regarding his life as a superhero, how he fights aliens, on training Drake and Robert, and how his love life with Julie is going. Dialogue Clyde: So... let's talk first about your girlfriend, Julie. Ben: We're talking about her already? C: Um, yes. You don't feel comfortable, right? B: Well, kinda. Anyway, she's not really taking it too well. Since I'm kinda like a celebrity and stuff, I get out with my fan girls. C: And Julie's not too happy about that, right? B: Yeah. While it's fine for her that I hang out, when I bring her the fans in the HQ, she's not as happy. (Pause) And what's worse is that if the fans were aliens in disguise. One time, I was hanging out with one of the fan girls when she turns out to be a shapeshifting villain. So I had to fight her inside the HQ. C: Sure. Anyway, is being a superhero worth it? (Long pause) B: I don't know if it's worth it. Honestly, it seems better when I was ten. You know, back when I was ten, nobody except Gwen and Grandpa Max and the other villains knew about me, so I could do everything I want. Almost. Back then I could just destroy stuff. But now, look. I can't even destroy a block without having to fix the damages myself! Yes, I'm like connected to the government and Plumbers. Still, they... they don't fund me. C: So it's not worth it? B: I don't know. Maybe? At least I could do anything on Earth. On other planets,... a lot less. C: So we're receiving news that you're not the only superhero this time around. Who are Drake and Robert? B: Oh, them. Drake Corosoy and Robert Amison? They were good guys. They also got their Omnitrix from space like me. I wonder how they got 'em... C: They say you train them. B: Oh, yes, I train them. Using the city simulator machine in my HQ. You know, it's a really nice place to destroy some stuff without really, you know, destroying some stuff. (Pause) Both are a part of my team now. I always kinda easily beat them. But they're getting good. They beat me once. C: Who was your original team? B: Originally, it was Grandpa Max and Gwen. But then when he went missing... Kevin replaced him. However, he disappeared too. C: Why? B: I recall that time when we fought an unknown alien, and then he protected us from a beam by shielding us. I don't know what happened, but after the shot was made he disappeared. (Pause) I don't know if he really is dead, but we haven't seen him. C: Sorry. My condolence to Kevin Levin. (Long pause) C: About your last experience with the wolf aliens... what could you tell us about it? B: The aliens who wanted to take the Cerulean? C: The artefact is supposedly worth a lot. Why destroy it? B: I know, I know. But the only way the alien's not gonna get it if... if I destroyed it. (Pause) I know that my grandpa didn't allow me to do that, but what else was in my mind? Give it away? It felt better to destroy the thing. Even if it's like.... worth a lot or something. C: What do you do during your spare time? B: I don't have spare time. I'm too busy fixing structures and stuff in planets. But I do still get out with Julie sometimes. C: Do you think this time things are gonna be better? B: Lots more villains to come, that's sure. C: What style do you use to fight them? What aliens do you mostly use? B: Fourarms, Diamondhead... the brawlers. I like brute strength. But then again, the enemies are getting stronger and smarter, as I notice.... like Vilgax. C: Do you think he will return? B: I don't want him to return. C: You've fought many villains, as said before. Is it too easy this time? B: Yeah, it feels too easy now. It seems boring, actually. C: So which do you think is your most powerful alien? B: I'll go with Alien X, but it's too hard to use him. C: Which alien do you think is the strongest? B: In terms of brute strength, it's still Fourarms. But maybe there's a stronger alien... C: It's been a good time interviewing you. I'll contact you next time, okay? B: Sure. Characters Protagonists *Ben Tennyson *Drake Corosoy *Julie Yamamoto *Robert Amison *Clyde Alcovern *Fan Girls Antagonists *Fan Girl Alien Aliens Used By Ben *Snakepit *Sandbox *Shellhead *Toepick *Diamondhead *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey By Drake *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Jetray *Fourarms *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Stinkfly *Heatblast *Rath *Shockmonster (Benvicktor) *Wildvine *Goop Category:Ben 10: Unlocked Category:Episodes